


Hope Facility

by R10TBUN_EXE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata - Freeform, Hospital, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent, This is, Violence, and izuru, and komaeda, and some babying too, doctors are mean :(, gotta calm em down yea, hajime - Freeform, hajimehinata, i did hajime dirty, im so sorry hajime, im sorry for all these tags, izuru - Freeform, kamakura - Freeform, komaeda - Freeform, komaeda nagito - Freeform, matsuda yasuke - Freeform, nagito, okay seriously tho, pft, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R10TBUN_EXE/pseuds/R10TBUN_EXE
Summary: Komaeda nagito is hired to work inside of the largest mental institution in the area as a first and upfront experience with the rumored "patient 3"hes heard things pertaining patient 3, but its all up to him to prove to the world its true. as a journalist, nagito has struggled in spectrums of "thriller" or "horror" being realistic, and if he can get his hands on first-hand top tier information, his ratings could shoot to the stars. the only problem is, how far will he go? and when he finally faces patient 3, will his chance to exposure and possible risk of shutting down hope psychiatric hospital, be turned into a mission?





	1. Hope Facility

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small introductory chapter to the inside of the facility and what may be happening inside. im really sorry to say that if you're sensitive to rapey and non-con bits and skits, then this story isnt for you. its implied, but i dont believe i'll write out a full description of what the victim had to go through, for all of your sakes.
> 
> this decision may change in the future, and if so, i'll be updating you along through chapters to alert those who feel uncomfortable with it :)
> 
> also, they might be in and ooc ((out of character)) becuase im not that talented pff.  
> anyway enjoy this introductory chapter! updates every monday!

Matsuda Yasuke. the doctor behind this hell on earth. the creator of a "safe haven" for those whose talents and minds were no longer accepted by society, and who were too far gone to live normally. you were locked away in a room as white as snow, with a bed, padded walls, and food two times a day. your life would become far from lavish if you were unfortunate enough to get yourself into the facility. 

this was hope psychiatric hospital. nobody outside of the building knew what happened inside. very little were brave enough to apply, and the few outsiders who visited loved ones were in too much hurt to describe it. in a way, it was a plus for the employees and staff, as those outside would never know the abusive behavior that was distributed. 

 

his feet were propped up onto the wooden desk. a cup of cold coffee pushed to the side. a leather book, titled "reverse psychology" in the doctor's hand. his navy blue hair pulled into a tight ponytail, only leaving two tufts of neck length hair to lie across his forehead. and the name tag. nobody had to look at it to know who this man was. everyone knew him. the office door clacked open, in stepping a nurse with choppy purple hair falling across her face. she seemed to be in some sort of fear or shock. her quivering and voice indicating her nerves being wrecked " _doctor yasuke. w-we lost another employee."_ she whispered. it wasnt impossibly audible, but her voice was high pitched with fear. tear streaks painted in running mascara from where she had obviously been crying. matsudas eyes lifted to the nurse. her nametag read "mikan" in bold. he remembered her now. a skillful yet clumsy nurse. shes had multiple incidents of injecting the wrong people or tripping and causing medical supplies to go flying. matsuda had to ensure she wouldnt accidentally let any of the patients out by assigning her to director enoshima as damage control, and so far they had been accident-free.

 

 _"how?"_ he inquired. probably much too calmly for being told someone had just died. deep down he knew the cause but prayed he wouldnt have any more trouble with it. unfortunately, mikans answer had been his worst nightmare  _"w-we sent them to f-feed patient 3 and when he h-hadnt returned after a while, I was s-sent t-to check on him and he was dead. i-it seems like the patient had gotten a s-scalpel from the employees pocket and s-stabbed h-him to d-death"_ matsuda sighed irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose " _you're a nurse miss mikan. the highest of our staff, and there nothing you could have done to save him?"_  he muttered behind his teeth. mikan audibly squeaked before replying " _i tried b-but the bleeding was too s-severe, and he was s-struck in the heart perfectly. i-it was a d-direct hit"_

patient 3. the deadliest patient in their captivity. a creation that had become so indestructible, he had to be contained. matsuda should have stopped his creation. the analytics clearly showed his instability would only prove to be problematic, but he let the procedure continue, even after it woke up with irregular colored eyes. blood red. and merciless. his uncertainly surely proved correct when the patient had been admitted not even a month after creation. since then, Matsuda lost numerous staff members to his antics, and he was fairly irritated with the family members of those passed wanting to sue, even though the entry form that every employee signed clearly stated that anything that happened to said employee would not be covered by facilitation funds

" _has the patient been properly contained,"_ he asked, finally standing from his seat. mikan watched him stretch before gliding past her. she had made a hurry to catch up with him, following him down the red hallway " _u-um, no one else was willing to-"_ matsuda put a hand up to silence her, as he already knew the story, it had been like this every time. nobody wanted to go near patient 3, especially not after a death, and strictly stated that they wouldnt stand a miles worth from him " _very well. I'll do it. please notify doctor Hinata and director enoshima of the death and have them write the report. since everyone else has become so incompetent, it looks like i'll have to clean up by myself"_

 

 


	2. Komaeda

_"I don't think you should apply. are you sure about this nagito?"_  Chiaki nervously glanced at the laptop in his hand. the form looked scarily strict. asking personal questions such as, date of birth, if the employee is easily convinced into favorable deeds,  _whatever that meant,_  and zip and security code. it wasn't out of the norm for such a well-known facility to be strict on its employees and only wanting serious takers, but even this seemed like too much. komaeda nodded. he was much too focused on the form to answer Chiaki properly, but Chiaki knew that no amount of talking would drag him out of it. It was all he could talk about the entire month. the flyers and media came out with the biggest scandal on hope psychiatric hospital and ever since komaeda had been set on writing about it. knowing his luck, he'd most likely get into the place, though. 

 

 _"this is a suicide"_  she softly stated, furrowing her brows. 

 _"Chiaki, this isn't another one of your games."_  komaeda huffed

_"but that doesnt make the difficult any easier!"_

_"im working as assistant feeding. I'll just be slipping food to patients and that's all."_

 

Chiaki finally gave up with a sigh. komaeda was set on it, he really was, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. at least not anyone Chiaki knew. she figured that she should at least be supportive of his decisions, but it really did strike her as unsettling, and komaeda was important to her, and as his friend, she would make it her objective to keep him safe. she dropped onto the recliner, landing on her back with a soft grunt. the mattress shifted under her weight, causing her to roll into komaeda's back. they were both good friends. komaeda enjoyed Chiaki's company. she was quiet and mostly encouraging. that was when he wasn't doing something life-threatening and _idiotic,_ which, for the record was kind of his entire life

she buried her face in his back, wrapping hands around herself. komaeda blinked a few times before smiling softly. he really was lucky to have such an understanding friend. an understanding and sleepy friend, that is. " _my boyfriend works there too. if you want, I could smuggle you in"_  Chiaki laughed, jokingly of course. Chiaki wouldnt do something like that. hopefully. 

Wait?

when did  _Chiaki_  get a  _boyfriend?_  was it someone he knew?

 _"you've never met him... I think. I thought I told you already?"_  she scratched at her cheek as if trying to recall any conversation she had brought him up in, but her mind did a complete 180 and she defeatedly pulled her hood atop pink strands of hair

_"I guess... I forgot. sorry nagito. his name is hajime! he's really great I think you'd like him. he's a doctor at the facility... I think..or..something"_

 

she murmured. komaeda hesitated before answering. maybe this was his luck? his chance to slip in without receiving any suspicions and gather the information? why did hajimes name sound so familiar? perhaps chiaki had brought it up, they were just forgetting. although the name sounded too familiar, it was bugging him, but he dismissed it as coincidence. if it was really all that important, it would come back to him later. now, he had to complete the last question of the entry and send it in. it was an odd question, and he began typing before pausing _"if I type in that im a journalist, im sure to get declined"_  he sighed, deleting the reply and simply placing "student" in its place. chiaki loomed over his shoulder, pressing enter with a soft  _"boop"_

 

 _"so...about your..erm"_ komaeda still hadnt warmed up to the idea of chiaki having a boyfriend. one, because his name seemed all too familiar, and two, well, he hadnt necessarily known about him up until just now. chiaki finished his sentence _"hajime? what about him?"_ she asked, tilting her head like a puppy dog. komaeda debated if asking if she had heard anything about the place from hajime, but he didnt want to intrude if that was the case. and knowing chiaki, she would most likely tell him to ask hajime personally, as she wasn't exactly keen on being a messenger.

 _"nagito...you're zoning on me. did you wanna know about his job?"_ she asked. 

 _"uh...not necessarily his job. moreover, what his job entails and what the facility consists of. so im at an advantage when I begin working"_ he nervously muttered. although his palms sweat profusely, he still managed to keep a tight grip on his now-closed laptop

 _"I guess it would be good to familiarize yourself with the place beforehand.."_ chiaki softly whispered, although komaeda didnt know why.

_"you didnt answer my question though.."_

komaeda sprung up, rubbing the back of his head while chuckling nervously. he had totally forgotten to respond to chiaki, and now she sat in front of him, cheeks puffed and arms folded. most likely frowning over the loss of a headrest, aka, komaedas back. he didnt think his bony structure had been able to serve any purpose, especially not pertaining comfort. what had the question been again? _"u-um which question"_ he chuckled. chiaki replied with the straightest face, komaeda began to wonder just how dedicated a friend she was _"if I should talk you into the place, duh!"_

 _"sorry, Chiaki. I think I'll pass on the offer. I didnt think you were...uh..serious?"_  he tittered. chiaki's expression softened. her frowns didnt fit her small, rounded face at all. not that komaeda was teasing her, it just came to mind when she began frowning. she placed a finger on her lower lip, looking nowhere specifically _"oh? sorry. I guess I don't really give off the intimidating aura I was hoping. sort of like the villains from shows who try to be angry and all RAWR! ya know? but deep down inside their just teddy bears"_ komaeda nodded, although he hadnt understood one word that chiaki had said. at times where her inner nerd came out, it was best to just agree with her. especially if it was about another number one rated game with high graphics and some more whatever. komaeda didnt understand her rambling at all, especially because he hadnt really had the chance to play any type of console or Gameboy during his childhood. chiaki would surely laugh at him if he told her. maybe not outwardly, but her reaction would be patronizing enough. komaeda was more focused on writing. he didnt know why he enjoyed writing. maybe it was because he could write about a world of his liking, or just putting down small thoughts onto paper put him at ease. whichever was the case, it served as a getaway. his life wasn't particularly easy. his mother and father were never home to spend quality time with their son, leaving him in silence and desolation, and television only lasted for so long as far as means for entertainment went, and so komaeda had found a way to entertain himself, and that was writing. it became his hobby, and eventually, a journalist was his career choice. 

 

sure, he could have become a novelist, or perhaps a writer, but he enjoyed writing about real things as opposed to fantasy and sci-fi. he wasn't a fan of fairytales as a child, and even as an adult he still doesnt find it interesting. he was just never one for unrealistic scenarios, but horror and thrillers were more to his taste. Although realistic scenarios in horror were still hard to find; he found them more realistic.

 

komaedas silence served as a chance for chiaki to bring up food. per-always

 

 _"can you order takeout? im hungry"_  chiaki muttered. komaeda made a face, sticking out his tongue _"no"_  he sharply replied. he had absolutely nothing in his account right now. at least nothing that would last him more than a month and a half. work had been slow, and because komaeda hadnt managed to put anything out there for quite some time, there was nothing for him to get paid for. this is why he  _had_  to, no  _needed_  to get into the facility. his whole life depended on it. if he got shot down, there was no other option. sure, he should've considered backups and plan B's, maybe even a plan c, but now was too late for that. he hoped his luck would at least boost his chances. chiaki sighed, taking komaeda's hand  _"sorry. that was selfish. I totes forgot you were broke"_  she spoke softly. komaeda cocked an eyebrow _"pardon?"_ he dejectedly mumbled. he wasn't exactly "broke"per-say. just a little less than rich.

...

okay a lot less than rich, but even so, he wasn't broke. He just couldn't afford to order takeout whenever chiaki decided to pop in and scarf it down. chiaki ignored his questioning tone and tossed him his long, green, jacket  _"I'll get hajime to take us out"_  she smiled. of course. hajime was a doctor, he was probably loaded. Chiaki's tone seemed much too peppy for someone offering to get their significant to pay for food for two. komaeda felt almost bad for mentally accepting it as he followed her out his apartment  _"are you sure it's okay? I'd hate to burden him. wouldnt you much rather have chihiro...or..or maybe even Ibuki? I mean, hajimes a doctor after all, and you're a famous lets player, im nothing but a dead end journalist, my presence will only be menacing-"_

 

_"nagito. you're my best friend. he won't mind at all... I think"_

_"y-you think?"_


	3. Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaeda joins chiaki, hajime, and kokichi ouma at dinner. ouma seems to catch komaedas eye as interesting, but hajime seems all too desperate to direct his attention to something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER HAGSHSJSM IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY JSHSJSJD. so these will update every Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. Tues, Wed, Thur, and Fridays are all days that im busy on :') im super sorry ack. 
> 
> anyway enjoy this chapter! i wrote it in a library and edited it about 450 times.  
> :)

komaeda shuffled beside chiaki, breezing past lines of restaurants with intricately arranged plants and red carpet spread across doorways and entrances. komaeda hadnt even seen where they would be eating, but it already seemed much too expensive for him. if he could afford anything, the most he would get out of the place would be a glass of water with a dash of parsley or something. with the remaining 56.89 and possibly with some money from selling his house and soul. It seemed like an exaggeration, but it didnt look too far off with the lavish looking buildings around him. the sky was beginning to fade into a maroon, stars spackled parts of the already darkened sky. unfortunately, the loss of sun didnt take away from the unbearable humidity. the air was heavy with rain and smoke lifted from the hot asphalt, only adding onto the sticky discomfort.

it hadnt made it any better for komaeda who wore a long-sleeved shirt and cargo shorts. he figured he should look at least presentable. he was meeting a doctor after all. sure not all of them fit the stereotype "fancy and lavish" but komaeda wasn't gonna wear some stretched out shirt and leggings because he didnt thinks first impressions were important. _"there he is!"_ chiaki waved out to someone standing in the distance, they seemed to be komaedas height, if not just a few inches smaller. it was hard to make out his face from the distance, but the street light illuminated enough of him for komaeda to pick out a few easily distinctive features. Brown, spikey hair, slightly tanned skin, wearing baggy pants and a short-sleeved shirt, which surprised komaeda a bit. he expected a suit, if not, maybe a button up shirt or something formal. komaeda almost hadnt noticed a shorter silhouette hidden beside him.

as they approached the two, komaeda could make out the smaller person much better. messy spikey, purple hair. a bright glaze over heliotrope colored eyes. he was pale. not quite a sickly pale such as komaedas skin, but much more creamy, dusted over with soft pink _"ah, im sorry, I almost didnt make it!"_ the male, who komaeda presumed to be hajime, spoke. he definitely appeared to be a doctor. he wasn't wearing the uniform, nor was he holding a stethoscope or anything. He just looked..tired. komaeda could clearly see the creases underneath his eyes, aging him unnaturally. Though, even if he had the appearance of a teenage father, he was still oddly attractive.

 

 _"Jeez, took you guys long enough!"_ the smaller male spoke up. his hands were crossed against his chest as he scolded chiaki, who for the record hadn't seemed to be paying too much attention to it, but nodded every few words or so in response. komaeda watched awkwardly, hoping that looking anywhere but at the three of them would make his presence less obvious. As if.

 

 _"you must be komaeda?"_ hajime tilted his head _"ah, if not im sorry, im quite bad with names and such."_ he nervously chuckled. komaeda lowered his eyes, staring at his feet _"no that's me. haha...ah...just nagito is fine"_ he smiled _"im hajime Hinata! nice to finally meet you!"_ hajime extended his hand, and komaeda willingly took it _"im glad we've finally met. I wasn't imagining it to be while you're practically paying for my food...ah..im sorry"_ komaeda nervously apologized. the guilt of accepting Chiaki's request finally seeming to settle onto him. who accepted dinner from their friends significant other? nobody komaeda knew that's for sure. to his surprise though, hajime only laughed, telling him it was completely fine, and that he wasn't losing anything to feed a friend. his eyes widened _"f-friend?"_ he asked. had he heard hajime right? unfortunately, hajime hadnt been given the chance to respond as the smaller boy stood in front of him _"DUH! Jeez, if I knew you were as clueless as you look, I would've told hajime to ditch"_ he muttered, placing hands on his hips. komaeda cocked an eyebrow _"and you are?"_  

 _"kokichi Ouma!"_ he grinned, puffing out his chest and flashing a proud smile. komaeda hadnt understood why he looked like he had just won an award, and if he had, most likely the "worst first impression" award _"komaeda. komaeda nagito"_ he introduced himself.  Ouma didnt seem to be too interested and promptly stated it. Chiaki had somehow appeared beside komaeda again midst their introduction and was now in the process of watching hajime spin Ouma around. now it was his turn to get scolded, and komaeda would have felt bad if he wasn't secretly enjoying it. 

_"Ouma you don't just blab that shit out to someone"_

_"Oh boohoo! he'll get over it, the poor virgin"_

_"you've GOT to stop hanging out with Miu"_

the conversation was almost too painful to listen to, as the following statements basically gave komaeda an entire image of what type of person Miu was, and it was less than appropriate for where they had been standing

 _"can we go inside now....im hungry"_ chiaki interrupted. hajime and Ouma both looked at her before audibly sighing _"y-yeah. we came here to eat anyway. I reserved seats so that we wouldnt have to wait in line."_ hajime stated, seemingly pleased with his choice. The place smelled of strong and tangy scents, nothing like the fast food places, as well as the takeout chiaki and komaeda had eaten numerous times before. The interior looked just as expensive as the outside of the building, and komaeda began to feel very out of place. they were seated in a booth, lined with wooden headrests, velvet seats, and a single candle placed in the center of their table while numerous, smaller, candles lit up their seat from above. chiaki, of course, had sat between hajime and komaeda, while Ouma sat on the very end on Hajime's side. they all picked up the eloquently placed menus in their hands and soon began to converse about what they were going to order. well, komaeda was more or so being recommended food. as he hadnt been there before, everyone decided to pitch in and advise plates and platters they've already tried, hoping they were to komaedas liking. of course, being already embarrassed because he had let hajime pay for his meal, he declined, simply stating he would order a plate of Caesar salad and some chicken. it was the only plate he fully recognized, and he didnt eat much, to begin with, _"are you sure? im fine with paying for your meal, seriously"_ hajime sympathetically mumbled. he had the appearance of a sad puppy dog. komaeda could only look away _"its really okay. I don't eat much at all, I'd hate to waste all of the food, please don't concern yourself!"_

 _"he's as thin as a toothpick, he obviously doesnt eat, quit pestering him"_ Ouma snapped, his nose buried deep in the menu _"i..guess. sorry about that komaeda"_ hajime smiled. komaeda nodded in understanding _"nagito is fine.."_ he corrected. Hajime's eyes seemed to light up, possibly happy that it was really okay to call komaeda by his first name. They proceeded to order, hajime glanced over at komaeda with concern while he pushed his food around his plate before stabbing it and taking small nibbles. Komaeda had noticed and figured some conversation would distract him from komaedas less than normal eating habits, or lack thereof _"so how long have you and chiaki been an item. I didnt hear about it until just recently, please don't answer if its an uncomfortable topic"_

hajimes face contorted into something komaeda could only describe as shock. he quickly began to feel guilty about poking his nose in Chiaki's personal life. He began to protest when hajime finally spoke: _"we haven't been together for too long..about...6 months?"_ he softly murmured. chiaki nodded, stuffing her face with whatever she had decided to order "ah...im happy chiaki found someone who cares about her-"

 _"do ya'll fuck?_ " Ouma suddenly piped up. the three of them could only stare at him in horror, hajime looked mortified, chiaki looked confused, and komaeda could only internally cry, as invisible tears slid down his face _"w-what kind of question is that!"_ hajime asked, his voice reaching a panicky octave. Ouma, per always, seemed unbothered by the reactions of both chiaki AND hajime, and instead, focused a curious glare on komaeda, who was still internally dreading.

 

 _"w-we dont..uh..do that sort of thing. Chiaki's asexual"_ hajime stated, but he seemed almost disappointed. chiaki only nodded, once again, cheeks stuffed with food _"yep yep!  hajime and I are basically like best friends... I think"_ she softly tapped her lips before nodding once again, except with confirmation for her previous statement. Ouma sniggered behind his hand, grinning like an idiot  _"I can't believe hajimes been friend zoned even being in a relationship!"_ he mocked. komaeda had to take a mental note on how abrasive Ouma had been, also noting how he seemed untrustworthy. though he couldn't grasp what ouma had been thinking, he did notice the immense glare he had been the target of and almost an immediate reaction from hajime when he began blabbering about how if hajime cheated it would be Chiaki's fault for not being intimate with him, or some bullshit along those lines. komaeda knew how asexuality worked, and he was almost 100 percent sure this was just stereotype. oddly enough, hajime stayed silent, only forking aside small bits of tomato on his plate. it was awkward. silent.

 

why hadnt hajime dismissed Ouma's weak insult. Any normal boyfriend would immediately dismiss the assumption that he would cheat, but strangely enough, hajime seemed to stand neutral. nobody had said a word, and chiaki hadnt seemed to care to begin with. a part of komaeda believed it was because chiaki had faith in hajime, knowing he wouldnt do something like that to her, and it even brought upon the conclusion that perhaps komaeda was thinking into it too deeply. 

 

perhaps. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I STRUGGLED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT!!!


	4. Chapter 4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, komaeda, ouma, and chiaki finally ecit the resturaunt, and upon seeing komaeda falling behind, ouma decides to do some talking, and komaeda finds some less then enjoyable things out about chiakis beloved hajime.

Komaeda had felt the guilt throughout the entire night. first making Hajime pay for his food, only to have eaten a fourth of it, and then somehow bringing up the one topic he seemed to be uneasy about speaking of. Komaeda could have honestly died right then and there on the pavement from embarrassment. just a pile of cloud white shame and disappointment. The only thing preventing him from allowing the earth to reclaim him right then and there was Chiaki's reassurance and was she good at it. Perhaps it comes from Komaeda repeatedly talking himself down and Chiaki, being the caring and loving friend she's always been, uplifting him again. She deserved so much more than his burdening presence.

Komaeda trudged behind the three. The restaurant had been enjoyable, but it felt much too foreign for poor simple Komaeda whos eating environment had always been the grey of his home walls. No mistakes made, he was extremely grateful for Hajime's kindness and hospitality, but he would have preferred to be anywhere but there at that moment in time, he'd even had been happy eating NEXT to it with the raccoons if possible. Komaeda gazed up at the stars, exhaling into the dense air and instantly regretting it as he inhaled more of the moisture. in comparison to a few moments ago, the sky had managed to reveal several smaller stars, earning an astonished gasp from Komaeda who'd always had a secret passion for stars. he wasn't into astrology or the universe, no, just the stars. he envied their lifestyle if one could call it that. they would shine, give people hope and enjoyment, and then die out, Komaeda had thought. if only he could do the same. if he could impact someone's life as greatly as the stars he oh-so adored, and then die into nothing.

 _"Hey, pretty boy, whatcha looking at?"_ Komaeda nearly got whiplash, snapping his attention to Ouma who had somehow managed to end up next to Komaeda amongst his daydreaming. Ouma only peered up at him with doe eyes, though Komaeda knew that he was well aware of the heart attack he almost gave him _"oh Ouma, you startled me..im..not doing anything. why are you back here?"_ Komaeda responded, though raising his eyebrow in inquiry. Ouma clasped his hands together, Komaeda noted how his nails were painted a dark purple _"you were thinking right? it's okay I'm not here to poke fun at you, I just wanted to see what you're made out of that's all!~"_ Ouma chirped. He lifted his eyes away from Komaeda and placed his hands at his sides _"you know, its like reading you! but jeez, you always have this ugly homeless puppy look on your face I can barely get anything out of you just by looking"_ Ouma scoffed _"read me?  that seems a little extreme..."_ Komaeda quietly retaliated, as Ouma seemed to be the type who wasn't very fond of being talked back to, and who was Komaeda to do so _"you took a liking to Hajime as soon as you met him, didn't you. most people do I've seen it happen over and over and over and every one of those dumbasses is fooled."_ what? what was Ouma talking about? _"he may seem like a nice person, but he's disgusting. I'm allowed to say that though, I've known him for 4 years"_ Komaeda stared intensely at Ouma, though all he was doing was glaring a hole through his purple hair. was there any part of this tiny asshole that wasn't purple? _"that seems far-fetched"_ Komaeda responded, folding his arms. Hajime didn't seem the type to be sinister. though Komaeda felt a slither of guilt that he would even consider Ouma's words. he could already feel Chiaki's eyes if he'd ever try to confront her about it. how would Nanami feel if her best friend came to her with accusations about her boyfriend, she'd be hurt, and Komaeda would be hurt, because he knew how much she'd adored him. in the late hours in which she'd stay with Nagito, all she'd talk about is Hajime. Chiaki would go on and on about how much she'd loved him, how long they knew each other. sometimes Komeada envied their relationship. how Hajime could be so well acquainted with Chiaki's needs, whereas all Komaeda felt he did was pull her down into the self-loathing abyss he's forever sinking into. Ouma abruptly began speaking, taking Komaeda out of his thoughts _"does it? I don't know why I'm telling you this. I can't give you details anyway"_ Ouma pouted, his cheeks puffed as he folded his arms. Komaeda shoved his hands in his pockets, not wanting to look at Ouma's smug face right now _"I promised haji I wouldn't say too much to you"_

 

 _"Next time we'll play a board game without the instructions and the playing cards"  K_ omaeda muttered sarcastically. that's what this felt like, a board game without the game, and all they have is the board. Komaeda was a writer, so egging Ouma on to give him more details wouldn't be an issue, but poking into Hajime's personal life seconds after meeting him felt wrong. fortunately for Komaeda, Hajime and Chiaki were just overhead, and it seems like he hadn't paid very much attention while they had been strolling because they were right in front of Komaeda's house. Ouma gave Komaeda a pat on the back, silently mouthing "you'll see" before skipping up to Hajime and beginning to do their typical bantering.  _"ah, nagito.. it still sounds a little weird when I say it"_ Hajime nervously chuckled. even if Hajime had told Komaeda they were friends, it still seemed to be difficult for both of them to rid of their formal references. Komaeda smiled reassuringly _"ah, its not the easiest name, but I know you'll get used to it if you really try. oh, I wanted to thank you for today! I really am sorry for intruding if I did at some point tonight, I hope you can forgive me"_ Komaeda bowed. Hajime waved his hands in front of him _"no no dont worry, it was my pleasure!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry about the slow updates. i do die for long periods of time but im still writing! it just takes a while to proofread. even this chapter im not too proud of. anyway i hope you enjoy it regardless. also feedback is well appreciated, please tell me what i can do to keep you interested, or just leave a comment, they go a very long way <3 
> 
> \- Admin-Kun


End file.
